Avatar Kagome and Avatar Aang
by Lezul
Summary: What if Kagome was sent down the well when she was 12 years old and she was an Air bender a water bender a earth bender and a fire bender. What if she was Aang's twin and she found a flying lemur bat?


I was telling a story to my friends, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miruko, Sango, and Kirira. Of when I was 12 years old, "I used to live in the western air temple, I knew people all over the world and the history of all of them... Like how the water benders learned water bending from the moon and ocean spirits, How the earth benders learned from badger moles, How fire benders learned from dragons, and how air benders learned from sky bision. My twin brother and I are air bending masters, tecnically kid air benders are not supposed to get their master air bending tattoos when they are kids. But that was because me and my brother are very special... we are both the avatars, the master of all the elements. But it all changed when the fire nation attacked. They started attacking right after my brother disappeared I was told to go down the well for me to go the safe place. I miss pulling pranks on the monks with my brother."

"If that's all true then show us all your elements that you can bend and your air bending tattoos." Inuyasha stated. "All right I will." I said. I found a puddle of water and bended it over to us and dumped it on Inuyasha then pulled it off him. I then bended the earth underneath Inuyasha and made a giant hole and bended water into the hole. I then made a ball of fire in my hands. Inuyasha just gotton out of the hole and I air bended Inuyasha back in. "What's the matter with you!" Inuyasha yelled. I then water bended some water around my body and washed of the paste off my body. Then I collapsed.

I just woke up and I saw Inuyasha looking at me and I got up. "What happened to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. 'My brother... he's alive.' I thought to myself. "My brother was in serious trouble he was in the avatar state he almost died. If he were to die... I would... die too." I said. "That's not possible." Inuyasha stated. "You know the saying... Twins feel the others pain." I said. The others just came back from where ever they were. "Kagome your awake!" Shippo said happily. I got up and bended the earth into a statue of my brother. "Kagome, who's that?" Sango asked. "That's my twin brother. His name is Aang." I said. 'You haven't changed a bit Aang.' I stated. I then Bended the earth into 4 more people. I had to go into the avatar state to do this. When I was done I got out of the avatar state.

"Who are those people?" Miruko asked, he was looking at the air bending avatar, the air bending monk was a women. I laughed, "Those are the dead avatars." Sango just hit Miruko on the head with her boomerang. I giggled. "These are my past lives, When the avatar dies he or she is incarnated into the next cycle. It goes Water, Earth, Fire, Air. When me and my brother die we would be incarnated into either the northern water tribe or the southern water tribe." "How'd you make your tatoos glow?" Miruko asked. "When ever a airbending avatar goes into the avatar state the arrows glow..."

"Tell us more about those people." Sango said. "Okay. Avatar Roku was a fire bender he died helping the villagers to get off the Island." I walked up to avatar Kioshi and I said, "This is avatar Kioshi she was an earth bender she made an Island known as Kioshi island. She was the oldest living avatar known to history." I walked up to the other two avatars and I said, "This is a air nomad. I don't kow her name or how she died but I do know that she was born in the western air temple." I walked up to the water bender avatar and I said, "This is avatar Kurok he is was born in the sourthern or north pole, He as a man that went the flow, people were solving their problems. He had girl friend on the day she was to be married to avatar Kuruk she fell into the spirit oasis and she didn't come out. Avatar Kurok was very mad, so he went into the avatar state and he found out that Koe, a face stealer took her. I'm going home now... bye!" I just gotten to the well and I prayed that I would be able to go back to my home world. I jumped into the well and what I didn't notice was the light from when I go to my current home the shrine that glow was more powerful then before.

I just gotton out of the well and I noticed that I was not at the shrine. I was relieved that I was home. Home in the western air temple. I saw something fly by me and it came at me again this time I caught it and I said, "Wow a flying lemur bat. haven't seen one in three years. Do you like mangos?" The lemur nodded his head. "That's what I'll call you... Mango. Now let's look for some mangos. But first I need to change out of these clothes." I said. I went into one of the teenagers rooms and I found the clothes I was looking for, and I changed. Then I walked out side and I found a basket and I called the lemur and we went into the forest bellow the temple and found a bunch of mangos. "Hey Mango let's head back up we found enough fruit." I said. We just came back from our visit to the forest and we ate our fruit.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha when do you think Kagome will be back? She has been gone for weeks." Shippo asked Inuyasha. "I don't know Shippo... I have an idea why don't we all go in the well at once and maybe we will all be able to visit Kagome's time!" Inuyasha said. So they all did it and it worked but Inuyasha noticed something. They did not go to Kagome's time at all. "Come on let's go." Inuyasha said.

* * *

I was taking a walk and I saw a flying bision come down. "Is that? It is! Hey Aang!" I yelled.

Aang's POV

I heard a noise. It sounded like Kagome. "Hey did you hear that?" I asked everyone. "I heard it Aang." Katara said. "Me too." Toph said. "It sounded just like my sister Kagome. When this temple was filled with life I used to visit my sister, and she would always greet me like that, she would yell... Is that? It is! Hey Aang!..." I said. "Let's land I want to meet her." Sokka stated. We landed and we were greeted with a flying lemur bat and a girl. "Hi Aang I see you already met Mango." Kagome said. "I see your companions are Water tribe and Earth kingdom do you two mind if you give me some lessons... I'm a little rusty." Kagome said. "Let's see what you can do already." Katara said. We got into a bending stance and she threw some water at me and I caught it but I barely had it up for a second. "My turn." Toph said. She sent a rock my way, she didn't let it hit me. I got the rock and it was the same with the water. "Better start practicing tomorrow. It's getting late." I said.

* * *

Kagome's POV

I just woke up and I noticed Inuyasha up on a building staring at me. I got up and I walked to the building and he got down. "Time to go back Kagome." Inuyasha said. "No I'm staying at home. I finally got home and I'm not leaving." I said. "I got an idea why don't we meet your new friends." Miruko said. "No!" I yelled.

Then Aang came over to me and he asked, "Kagome are you all right?" "Yea I'm fine just because I'm older than you now doesn't mean you have to worry about me." I stated. "But you yelled No very loud and Toph said she felt four people near you." Aang said. "So that's why you were worried Aang. Now let's have breakfast. Then we'll go train." I said. Then Aang noticed something. Then he got into a bending stance, "Who are you and what do you want with Kagome!" Aang asked. Then the others came out and I sighed. "Lets 'all' have breakfast." I said. We walked back to the others and I told them, "These are my friends, Inuyasha the half dog demon, Shippo the fox demon, Miruko the 'perverted' monk, Sango the demon slayer, And Kirara Sango's faithful cat demon." "Thank you for introducing us Kagome." Sango said. Then she noticed Miruko go over to the girls and he asked them, "Will you bear my children?" And that earned blow to the tummy from Toph and a slap from Katara. "No way perv!" Toph yelled. "perv?" Miruko asked. "Your new nick name and now for the rest of you... Shippo is foxy, Miruko is perv, Sango is slayer, Inuyasha is hot head, and Kagome is light feet." Toph said. "We havn't intuduced us yet!" Toph said. "My name is Aang, That's Katara, That's Toph master of nick naming people, Sokka, my flying bision Appa, and flying lemur bat Momo." Aang said. "I forgot to tell you I found a flying lemur bat..." Kagome started but Aang interupted me. "What gender is it? Is it a girl? What's it's name?" Aang asked. "I'm pretty sure it's a girl, and her name is Mango." I said. "What a weird name." Inuyasha stated. "Aang I bet you that you named Momo because he ate a peach right?" I asked. "How'd you know?" He asked. "Easy, Momo is another word for peach right? I named her Mango, Mango because she likes Mangos." I stated.

* * *

We started training right away. Me and Aang had to train together. Inuyasha was watching us. "Why are you here again?" Aang asked. "Why would you care?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha. Go!" I yelled. We then started training with Toph. She told us to wear blind folds. "Why blind folds?" I asked. "She's blind, So we have to bend like her. Wait and listen." Aang said. "Alright twinkle toes show her what you know!" Toph yelled. I was watching, then I told Toph that she was an amazing bender. She thanked me and told me to put my blind fold on. I went into an earth bending pose. I could tell that Aang was watching. Toph was about to hurl a rock at me and I waited and listened. She hurled the rock at me and I dodged it. I smirked and hurled it back at her. She hurled another rock at me. I moved to the side and made the earth like quick sand. She sunk in half way and Aang said, "That's enough. Why don't we take a break." I took off the blind fold, and I saw Inuyasha looking at me. "Wow Kagome I never saw any bending like it!" Aang exclaimed. It was getting dark and we headed back to camp to eat dinner. I had finished dinner and I said, "I'm going to my room. Good night." "Where's your room?" Sokka asked. "It's okay I still remember were it is." I stated. I went into my room and I sat down on the floor and earth bended a tent around me and I started meditating. What I didn't know was that a boy wearing fire nation clothes with a scar on his face walk into my room. He knocked on my tent and I asked, "Who's there?" "My name is Zuko. I would like to talk to you." He said. I took down my tent and asked, "What do you want?" "I just want your help getting the others on my side. So they will know I'm on their side." He said. "I trust you. But we did your great grandfather kill all the air benders? He had no right to do that." I said. "I know." He said.

The next day~

"Hey kagome want to learn something new?" Aang asked. "Sure why not." I said. "We have metal, right Sokka?" He asked. "Yeah we do." Sokka said. We went to Toph and she asked, "Why do you want the metal?" "To show her that you can metal bend." Aang said. "Alright. Now watch." Toph said. She had some metal and bended it into shapes. "Cool I want to try!" I said. Toph handed me the peice of metal and I started bending the metal. Aang was amazed. "I never thought that someone could invent a new type of bending." I said. Then Zuko came and said some stuff about wanting to be on our side. The others didn't believe him. Only me and Toph did. They yelled at him and said that they didn't want him there. He was about to leave when I said, "I don't know about you but I'm going with him." "Why are you going with him?" Aang asked. "Isn't he a fire bender? He was blinded. Because he was just wanted to capture the avatar because he needed his honor back and he wanted his father to love him." I said. "We never thought of it that way. But still he did try to capture me." Aang said.

They didn't care that Zuko was a firebender. I was still going to go with him. Later at night time I heard a explosion me and Zuko hurried back to the temple. It was a man with an eye tattooe on his forehead. Zuko told me to go to the others while he went to fight the man. I went to the others and asked if they were okay. They said they were fine. We watched Zuko fight the man. "Who is that guy?" I asked. "His name is combustion man." Aang said. We finally let him into our group.

A few days later Aang and I were practicing fire bending. Aang and Zuko's fire were weak. My fire was just fine. So we went back to the others and Zuko said that he lost his bending and stuff like that. Then Toph told a story about how she learned earth bending from badger moles. Inuyasha and the others were with us and they listened to the story too. "Inuyasha, remember when I told you guys about how the benders learned their bending?" I asked him. "Yea I remember." He said. "You told him how the benders learned their bending?" Sokka asked. "Water benders learned from the moon and ocean spirits. The earth benders learned from the badger moles. The fire benders learned from dragons. And the air nomads learned from the flying bison." I told them. "The first fire benders are the sun warriors, to bad you can't learn anything from the sun warriors, they died along time ago." I said. "We will go visit the ruins that used to be the sun warriors home." Zuko said. They then flew away on Appa to the ruins of the sun warriors home.

"I'm going to go find some good wood and fabric to build a glider." I said. I went to the forest below the temple and searched for the right wood. I found it and went back to the temple and I put the wood in my room and went searching the temple for the fabric. I found the fabric and went to my room and started making the glider. I finally finished making the glider and I went to the others and showed them the glider. "Are you going to test it?" Katara asked. "Nope, Aangs going to test the glider. When I was little I used to make gliders all the time, and Aang tested the glider." I said. "How do you know all that stuff Kagome?" Toph asked. "Well before I was sent down the well the monks gave me scrolls on how to bend the elements and on the scrolls was the information on how the bending started. For instance two earth benders named Oma and Shu were the first earth benders, they made the cave of two lovers." I said.

Zuko and Aang just came back and I asked, "Hey Aang would you like to test this glider?" "Sure." Aang said. He tested it and it worked. Katara said, "Time to start water bending." We started water bending I wanted to use the blind fold. She started water ending and she bended the water at me and I bended it back to her but for some reason I heard Sokka scream. I took off the blind fold and I saw Sokka soaked to the bone. I bended the water off him and I bended it to Aang.


End file.
